Hands Down
by ATeeAdorkable
Summary: A new girl comes into the picture. Where does that leave the gang? Who gets jealous at the growing relationship between Oliver and this stranger? [Oliver&OC]
1. Bring Me The Horizon

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters or plot lines related to that show :) Whoever does is a lucky duck. However, I do own my characters - Sophie and whomever I wish to write about further along in the story. 'Kay?

**a/n**: Okay, looks like I'm re-uploading this after more than 6 months. I changed the names and did a revise of the whole thing, since some of the characters were based on people I know. So yeah. I have a few chapters already. And I'll keep on writing more :) Hopefully it will be more successful than my others. Hehe Don't forget to review, yeah? Yours, Amee.

----------------------------------------------------

Oliver Oken stared curiously at the girl who was sitting alone on the beach. His bedroom window overlooked the whole sandy shore and he'd been watching her for five minutes. Making his mind up, he thought he'd go and at least introduce himself. All he knew about the girl was that she'd moved next door that morning from England. Grabbing his jacket, he walked out of his room and sped down the stairs. He didn't have a curfew but knowing his luck, he'd get there and she'd have already left. Oliver walked down a short path to the beach front and spotted her immediately, only ten or so metres away. He sat himself down beside her, casting a shadow across her pale face. He wanted to say something, but she seemed so calm, her attention fully on the orange sunset before them. A few minutes later the girl sighed and turned to him.

"Hi," she smiled. "I'm Sophie."

Oliver blinked. He'd have been content with sitting in her presence all night and her sudden movement had surprised him. He grinned back.

"Oliver."

She didn't say anything else, just sat there looking at him. Oliver felt a little awkward and decided to start a conversation.

"So... You come from England? Your mom told my mom this morning. We're neighbours."

Oliver lay back on the sand, making himself more comfortable, he wanted the conversation to last a long time. Something about Sophie made him want to know everything about her.

"Yeah. I meant to come over and introduce myself but my laptop was in the first box I opened and I ended up spending the day trying to set up my wireless so I could talk to Joe."

She sighed again and Oliver felt a pang of jealousy creep out of nowhere.

"Uhh... Who's Joe?" he choked. _Please don't be her boyfriend, please don't be her boyfriend_ he found himself pleading in his mind.

"He's my friend. My best friend. I'm gonna miss him. Especially as I don't have any friends here." Oliver sighed. _Still a chance_ he told himself, thanking the stars.

"You can have me. And I know you're gonna love my friends Lilly and Miley. They'll love you loads too. Never met kinder people in my life."

Sophie giggled. "I hope so. I really don't wanna be a loner, new kid at school. Ahh, I have to go get registered tomorrow in time for the start of the new school year. Mum's starting her new job tomorrow and so I have to go alone. I don't even know the way!"

"I'll take you there. Nothing better to do. I'll get Miley and Lilly to come too. We can go to the mall afterwards." Oliver suggested it, hoping she'd accept.

"I'd like that."

Oliver was ecstatic, a chance to see her again. And things looked like they were going to spend a lot more time together as well. He just hoped Sophie was as happy.

"So... Who is Sophie? You still haven't told me anything about yourself."

"There's not much to tell! Well, I suppose if you really want to know. I'm Sophie Radford, 15, vegetarian. I'm shy and self-conscious. I love music. Fall Out Boy and Dashboard Confessional to Christina Aguilera or even Hannah Montana. I'll listen to anything and everything but I must admit those are my favourites. Sometimes I wish I could disappear. I never get the guy and although I'm smart, I come second in everything. Never number one. That's pretty much it." Oliver just blinked. Enough to take in?

"Firstly, you have no reason to be self conscious. You're nice and gorgeous enough to have all the confidence in the world. I'd be devastated if you disappeared. So please don't. I find it hard to believe you never get the guy and you're definitely number one for me." Oliver took a deep breath after rushing his speech, afraid he'd said it wrong. Sophie blushed at stared at her feet.

"Thanks. I think that was the boost in confidence I needed." She looked into his warm eyes and smiled sheepishly, sidling over so she was sitting right next to him. He picked up her hand and held it in both of his, feeling the warmth travel between them and smiled.

They sat on the beach for a while, talking and being together.

----------------------------------------------------

R&R :) Any suggestions or comments would be amazing. Thanks :)


	2. Choked

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters or plot lines related to that show :) Whoever does is a lucky duck. However, I do own my characters - Sophie and whomever I wish to write about further along in the story. 'Kay?

**a/n**: Small chapter, I know. I'm the queen of small chapters. But oh well, review? THANKS :) Amee _x_

_---------Lilly's Point Of View---------- _

"She's amazing. Seriously Lilly. Amazing, I tell you. Absolutely bloody amazing. And gorgeous too. She has really deep, warm, brown eyes. I could just fall into them."

I couldn't see for all the tears welling up in my eyes. How could he do this? I've had the biggest crush on him for years and he goes and gets himself some girlfriend. What is wrong with him? Can't he tell that I'm in love with him? No, I'm not in love. Teenagers can't fall in love. Can they? I've never felt like this before. It just grows every day. But love? Oh, I don't know. Maybe.

"That's, that's aw.. awesome. I'm ha... happy for you."

"Lilly. What's up? You sound upset. What's happened? Is... Is it this?" Oh crap, what do I say? I've never told him I like him, and now I want to even less. I'd sound pathetic.

"Uhh. Nothing. I'm fine, just hay fever. That's all." Yeah, great save, Lilly. He sure won't figure out that out.

"Oh. If you're sure. You know, you can talk to me. About anything. I love you, you know." But just as a friend. I choked.

"I'm fine. Promise. Uhh, is there any other reason you phoned me at one am? I'm just tired, that's all. You woke me up." I was desperate to just cry my self to sleep.

"Sorry, it's just Sophie needs to go to school tomorrow to get registered. I told her I'd take her... And take her to the mall. Will you come? She only just got here and doesn't have any friends. You know... And you guys are so nice, you'll make her feel welcome won't you? You'll come, yeah?"

A day of excruciating pain, watching them cuddling and holding hands? Yeah! Sounds like a blast.

_I'm not a lucky girl who's dreams never came true. _

"Course. It'll be great. What time?"

"Ten o'clock at Rico's alright for you? Well, I have to call Miley now. See you tomorrow? Bye."

I threw my phone at the wall and burst into tears. Dropping to the floor, I bawled my eyes out so much that I hardly noticed my big sister Jea walk in and put her arms around me, rocking me a bit and making shushing noises.

"Oliver again, eh? God that boy must be blind."

----------------------------------------------

Third chapter up in the next couple days :)


	3. I Didn't Mean To

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters or plot lines related to that show :) Whoever does is a lucky duck. However, I do own my characters - Sophie and whomever I wish to write about further along in the story. 'Kay?

----------------------------------------------------

Oliver grabbed hold of Sophie's hand. It was soft and warm, feeling right in place. She blushed, turning her head. Confused, she noticed Lilly's scowl. Miley did too, so she nudged her best friend who faked a cheesy smile and whispered something in Miley's ear. Suddenly, Sophie realised she was out of place. Scared she was imposing, she needed to get her head clear.

"I kinda need the bathroom. Is there one around here?"

Oliver pointed her in the right direction. "Over there." He watched as Sophie walked off quickly, more stamping than stepping. Lilly just put her head in her hands.

"God. What have I done?" She muttered under her breath. "Yeah, I need it too." Lilly ran off after Sophie, her blonde hair flying behind her. Pushing open the bathroom door, she scanned the place. There was the new girl, crouched on the floor, leaning against the wall. Her large, dark eyes watering, desperate to dry; she just wouldn't let them.

"I am not going to cry. I only just moved here. It doesn't matter. I am not going to cry. I am _not _going to cry!" She said to herself.

"Sophie? Are you okay?" Lilly felt guilty, really guilty. She didn't think that she'd make the girl cry. She didn't think that the poor girl would see her make a face. Sophie stood up suddenly.

"Leave me alone. I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to fall for a guy on my first day here. And I certainly didn't mean to fall for a guy that's already taken. You can have him. I'm outta here, I can't cope with having people being mad at me. You think I'd purposely try and get a boy that someone else already likes?" The tears now streamed down her face.

"How'd y-"

"I know. Because I know that scowl. It's my scowl. I've worn it too many times. And I know it hurts like hell. So I'm sorry. And I'll back off, that's what you want, isn't it? That's more than anyone ever did for me. But I'm the nice girl that never gets anything she wants. The nice girl that does everything for everyone else and never gets anything back!"

Lilly was stunned. She stood with her mouth open while Sophie pushed open the door and stormed out. Ignoring Oliver and Miley, she ran out of the mall and into the car park. Lilly walked out of the bathroom, still shocked. Oliver screamed at her with a face of fury.

"What did you say to her? I can't believe you!" Lilly shrugged and bit her lip.

"Oliver... I.. I... I'm."

He shook his head, unable to say anything more. Lilly watched him as he walked away in the same direction as Sophie. She burst into tears, pulled into a hug by Miley.

"I didn't mean to. You know that, right?"

"I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?


	4. Stuck In The Middle

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters or plot lines related to that show :) Whoever does is a lucky duck. However, I do own my characters - Sophie and whomever I wish to write about further along in the story. 'Kay?

-----------------Miley's POV----------------------

"She won't return my calls. Or my texts. She won't let me in her house. What's wrong with me Miles? What did I do? I really like her!" Oliver cried down the phone to me.

I stood there, clueless. What was I supposed to say? Lilly's madly in love with you and that totally put Sophie off? No.

"Uhh. Oliver, will you wait a sec? I have Lilly on the other line."

"Her? Urgh. Tell her I'm not talking to her. It's all her fault!"

Switching lines, I sighed. I am always stuck in the middle.

"Lill, he's not talking to you. He says it's all your fault."

I had to hold the phone away from my ear because she screamed so loud.

"It's not! I didn't say anything! Why me? Why is it always me? I'm sorry. You know I'm sorry. Doesn't he?"

"Lil-"

"You should have seen her face though. She really likes him. She just felt like she was in the way, ruining everything. She wasn't. She looked so hurt as well. He likes her back so much too! God! I'm such a bitch!"

"Lilly Truscott! Listen to me! You're not a bitch. You can't help what you feel. And you didn't say anything, it's not your fault, whatever Oliver thinks."

"But it was when I made that face. I ruined everything didn't I? I made her feel unwanted. Out of place, a disturbance. She's not. God, I am so stupid! And now Oliver, who I'm totally head over heels for hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you. He's just upset. Wait a minute. I have him on the other line."

How complicated, please? Lilly always feels so guilty about everything though.

"Hey Oliver."

"Does she have anything to say for herself?"

I roll my eyes. Here we go again.

"It was not her fault. She didn't say anything. And she's sorry. Really sorry. What else does she have to do?"

"There's nothing she can do! I've blown it. Or more like, she's blown it for me."

I couldn't take it any longer. What does it take to get two people to talk to each other?

"Smokin' Oken, I gotta go do something. Talk to you later?"

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. "Okay, see you later."

He hung up.

"Lilly? Uhm. I have to go now. I'll phone you later. Try calm down. Write a song about it or something."

"Oh. Okay, talk to you later superstar."

I jumped down the stairs and grabbed a jacket. Oliver and Sophie both live a few streets away so I didn't really need it, but just in case.

"Mmm. Smells good."

"Darlin', where're you goin'? Dinner'll be ready in about half an hour."

"Uhh, daddy. This is really important! If I'm not back in time, I'll heat it up later."

I've got him twisted round my little finger.

"Now what could be more important than my magical spaghetti bolognese?"

"Not much. But then again, I'm playing cupid... As per usual."

------xx

It only took me a couple minutes to get to Sophie's house. It really was quite big, and pretty too. Now for the hard part, actually getting into see her. I knocked on the door and her mum answered.

"Hi there, are you here to see Sophie?"

"Yeah, I met her today. I wanted to come see her and tell her about school."

I flashed my pearly whites and was in.

"Well, she seems a bit down today. Maybe she's homesick. I hope you can cheer her up. She's just upstairs, first door on the right. I think." Sophie's mum shook her head and walked off into the kitchen.

I walked up the staircase and found the right door. It had a cute little sign saying 'Sophie's Room.' The door was slightly ajar so I could see through it a bit.

I was about to knock but stopped when I heard her talking.

"I know Joe, but I can't just waltz in and take him away from her. It's not even like me. That's the thing about moving here, I was happy because I thought I could change. I thought I could be a better person, someone who people would like. But it looks like I was wrong."

Sophie was lying on her bed in her pyjamas, talking into the phone. Her nose was red and there were mounds of tissues scattered across the room.

"I know you think I'm great, but I suppose I'm just not great enough for him. She's so much more cuter than me. She's gorgeous and funny and nice. I don't get why he doesn't like her. I have nothing on Lilly... I know, I know. Don't sell myself short blah, blah, blah. Dude, you've been telling me that for eternity but does it work? No."

I suddenly realised what Lilly meant about not saying anything. She didn't. Sophie just figured out that Lilly likes Oliver and felt like nothing compared to her. He had said that she had no self confidence after all.

"I didn't even mean to fall for someone. I just wanted to maybe make a couple of friends, get settled in and then do good in school. I never have expectations with boys. I never get boys. But there's just something about him! And he's so nice. He just sat there with me. And I don't know why but I told him all about me and about having no confidence and how I thought I was ugly and he just said it wasn't true. I couldn't help myself but spill my guts. He was so sweet. Why do I always fall for the cute, funny, nice, off-limits guys?

"Hmm... this song always makes me feel better about myself. But not today. What's wrong with me Joe?"

It was then that I realised she had my song on. Who Said was pumping out of her computer speakers and I felt proud but a little sad as well. She really liked Oliver but felt like he was out of bounds. I had to go in now and set her straight. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in mum!"

Oops. I walked in and smiled at her.

"It's Miley."

Sophie shot up off her bed and tried to gather up all her tissues but she just dropped them all and sighed.

"Make yourself at home, Miley."

She quickly said goodbye to her friend and went to get us some sodas. I then got a real good look around her bedroom. The colour was a disgusting mustard yellow but she'd obviously tried to hide that with all her posters. There were quite a few I didn't recognise, obviously some English bands. There were also a couple of big Hannah Montana posters as well as Fall Out Boy, Zac Efron and Orlando Bloom. Hottie hot hot hot. She had a couple plushies and a laptop on a desk. There was a notice board with pictures of all her friends. They looked really nice, it was sad that she had to leave them but she said her mom got transferred.

"Back. Lemonade?"

I accepted and took a seat on the bed next to her. She stayed pretty silent so I decided to start off the conversation.

"I'm worried about you. You're really upset."

"I'm fine."

"But you really like him... Lilly told me what you said."

"Yeah, but she likes him. It wouldn't be fair."

I rolled my eyes.

"God Sophie, open your eyes. Oliver loves Lilly, but just as a friend. If you weren't here, they wouldn't be going out. Lilly understands that. Oliver's been on the phone to me all day saying that you won't return his calls. He misses you already!"

"But Lilly wouldn't want to be around either of us when we're together."

"Yeah she would. She thinks it's real nice what you did. But it's not necessary. She said she'd be a bad friend to both of you if she was angry at either of you. She was just upset. She's liked him forever. It was just a bit... a bit numbing."

"She said she's my friend?"

I smiled at her and took her hand.

"Yeah, and so am I. You do have friends here Sophie. And we're happy for you and Oliver. As long as you make him happy. We know he'll make you feel wonderful. He's that kind of guy."

She looked down at the floor.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

She laughed a bit and grabbed a jacket out of her closet.

"Well what are we waiting for then? I am not going the night without seeing him."

I went to turn off her computer but she didn't want me to. I was a bit confused.

"Different time zones. Sam'll be online. Just in case she says something."

"Sam?"

"Samantha, my other best friend. I've known her since forever. I think I'll miss her the most, you know."

"Come on then, let's go see Oliver. Or should I say your boyfriend?"

She punched me lightly on the arm.


	5. Stay Near

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters or plot lines related to that show :) Whoever does is a lucky duck. However, I do own my characters - Sophie and whomever I wish to write about further along in the story. 'Kay?

_Lyrics belong to Dashboard Confessional. The song's Hands Down. Listen to it please? It's amazing._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver Oken lay on his floor, doodling on a lined pad of paper. Outside the door, Sophie and Miley stood quietly.

"Go on. Go in! I'm not going to. It's you who he wants to see." Miley whispered to the nervous girl who just blinked back at her, obviously afraid of his reaction.

"You really think so?"

Miley simply rolled her eyes and pushed Sophie nearer to the door. Sophie took a deep breath, readying herself and was clearly trying to get rid of her nerves. She was about to knock on Oliver's bedroom door but right before she did, she heard something. Both girls pushed their ears to the door, trying to hear what it was. Oliver was singing.

"**Breathe in for luck.**

**Breathe in so deep.**

**This air is blessed, you share with me.**

**This night is wild, so calm and dull.**

**These hearts, they race, from self-control.**

**Your legs are smooth, as they graze mine.**

**We're doing fine.**

**We're doing nothing at all.**"

His voice was soft and quiet, full of meaning and soul. Sophie almost squealed until she realised where she was.

"That's one of my favourite ever songs! Oh my gosh. He sings?"

Miley just gave her a confused look, she'd never heard Oliver sing properly and was totally awestruck. It might have been something new, or maybe something she'd just never found out. She knew for certain, though, that Sophie was definitely right for him.

"**My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.**

**So won't you kill me?**

**So I die happy.**

**My heart is yours to fill or burst,**

**to break or bury, or wear as jewellery.**

**Whichever you prefer.**"

Sophie melted at this point, leaning again the door with her eyes closed, listening to Oliver sing. She couldn't believe it, he was a Dashboard Confessional fan.

"**The words are hushed, "let's not get busted."**

**Just lay entwined here, undiscovered.**

**Safe in here from all the stupid questions.**

**"Hey did you get some?"**

**Man that is so dumb.**

**Stay quiet, stay near, stay close, they can't hear.**

**So we can get some.**"

Sophie quietly opened the door and tiptoed inside Oliver's room. He didn't even notice, obviously lost in the song. She started singing quietly, then crescendoed, her voice getting a little louder and then a little more. Oliver turned around beaming. He stood up, not taking his eyes off her, their voices harmonizing so that Miley got shivers uo her spine.

"**My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.**

**So won't you kill me?**

**So I die happy.**

**My heart is yours to fill or burst,**

**to break or bury, or wear as jewellery.**

**Whichever you prefer.**"

The shy girl walked right up to him and put her hands on his waist. He gently pressed his lips against hers. Meanwhile, Miley jumped up and down in the background clapping her hands. Neither of them noticed.

"**Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember.**"

Oliver smiled down at Sophie who just bit her lip and pulled him into a hug. She turned around and grinned at Miley who glowed back.

----------------------------------

Review, review, review :) Please?


	6. Brownie Promise

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters or plot lines related to that show :) Whoever does is a lucky duck. However, I do own my characters - Sophie and whomever I wish to write about further along in the story. 'Kay?

--------------------------------------

The next morning, Sophie stood on the Lilly's doorstep, she tried to shade her eyes from the blinding sun that streamed in through the leaves of the large tree in the garden. The door opened and a warm, comforting smell of some sort of pastry hit Sophie full on; she inhaled the scent deeply before speaking.

"Hi Mrs Truscott, is Lilly home?"

The woman just smiled warmly, saying nothing but gestured for the girl to come in.

"I... I made muffins. I have loads of them, would you like one?"

Sophie offered a basket to Lilly's mum nervously. Looking around, she saw that Lilly's family was based on just that. Family. There were pictures everywhere, tonnes of different people, 'Lilly must have had loads of relatives' Sophie thought, however the house seemed quite empty.

"No, it's alright sweetie pie. You keep them for your pretty little self. Lilly's in her room."

_------xx_

Lilly stood in front of the long mirror in her bedroom, trying some new clothes she'd bought for her Lola Luffnagle and Lola LaFonda outfits against her. She hummed along to her Hannah Montana CD that softly sang "If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with". Lilly sighed, slumping to the floor.

Sophie opened the door an inch.

"Knock, knock?" Her eyes asked an invitation, all Lilly could do was nod her approval. Sophie shuffled into the room and offered a hand to help the girl up from the floor.

"What were you doing down there, eh?"

"Uhm. Resting? Sorry, I was just... Well, I was just... Just a bit bummed." Lilly admitted, attempting a smile but she only managed to squeeze out a painful grimace. Sophie grabbed her hand and dragged the reluctant girl over to her bed. She sat her down and grinned at her.

"Come on... Tell me, I'm a good listener. And I give great advice..." Lilly stared down at her hands so hard she could be burning holes right through them.

"Promise you won't think I'm stupid? Or pathetic? Or stupid?" Sophie pouted and put three fingers up, imitating a 'Brownie Promise'.

"I promise. And would I ever? I'm in the worst position to judge someone. Anyways, if it's what I think it is... I've been there."

"What you _think_ it is?" Lilly was confused, obviously she wasn't a good enough actor as she thought.

"The Oliver thing? Erm, the _me _thing?" Lilly nodded sheepishly, ashamed of her feelings.

"Yeah. Uhm. Sorry."

"What? You have nothing to be sorry about. I was the one who came to say sorry in the first place. I baked muffins for you. I don't know really what to do... But I saw someone do it on an American TV show and thought I'd give it a shot. You want one? I didn't know your favourite. So I made chocolate, double chocolate, white chocolate, blueberry and something else that I don't really know what it is. I just... threw it in." Lilly just laughed at the girl who sat, confused, wondering whether it was a good or a bad thing. Lilly picked up a muffin and nibbled on it.

"That's not that you wanted was it? Sorry, I interrupted. Talk to me?"

"It's just... I've known Oliver since preschool! I first started liking him when I was really little, he gave me crayons. Yeah, it was young but as we grew up together, I really liked him more and more. I can't help it. And I know I've never had any chance with him... Ever." Sophie hung her head.

"I'm really sorry, Lilly. I meant what I said... I'll back off. Really. I want friends more than a boyfriend. But... Well, I really like him. Loads. I mean, I only just met him, so I want to get to know him more... But... Wait, sorry. It's supposed to be about you."

"No, it's alright Sophie. I don't mind. And I don't want you to back off. I know what it's like holding your feelings back. I don't want you to be kept away from the boy you like. I mean, I can find another boy. It's just awkward being around Oliver when he's with other girls. Like... We set him up with his last girlfriend Becca. One of the most painful things I've ever done." Sophie hugged Lilly and when she pulled away, she smiled at her.

"There are loads of boys here. And I bet you they're all after you. You are really cute!" Lilly blushed.

"And gorgeous. And funny. And smart. And you're really nice. I mean, if I were in your position, I'd be fuming with the other girl!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Totally. So... You really don't mind that I'm going out with Oliver?"

"'Course not. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't let you go for it!"

"Great! 'Cause he is seriously cute!" Sophie squealed. She stood up and surveyed the room, looking curiously at pictures of people who all looked a bit like Lilly.

"My family. Cousins. Loads of 'em. Hey, do you like Hannah Montana?"

"Are you kidding me? She rocks!" Lilly's eyes twinkled. Sophie walked over to Lilly's CD player and picked up the Hannah Montana case.

"Whoa!" she called out as she read it.

_To Lilly, _

_Love you loads._

_Your good friend,_

_Hannah ;)_

_xx_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Good friend?"

Lilly chuckled nervously, she wondered what she should say.

"Yeah, I've met her a couple times... Uhm, friend of a friend of a daughter of a cousin of my aunt twice removed or something. Heh." Sophie was in shock so much that she didn't notice Lilly's worried expression.

"Can you imagine being Hannah Montana, eh?"

"More than you'd ever know."

"That'd be the life... That's what I'd wanna do if I had the confidence. I mean, I want to be a writer. But singing would be something I'd love to do."

"Really? Wow. Sing for me! Please?"

Sophie gulped, her lack of confidence flooded back and she realised where she was. This was somewhere new. America, half way across the world.

"N... no. I do.. don't th-think so." She mumbled, shuffling her feet uncomfortably.

"Wait a minute. You obviously like to sing. You're amazing at singing." Sophie's face was shocked.

"Oliver told me. He phoned up to say sorry last night. Then Miley told me. And anyway, it's just me. I told you what was feeling before, even though it was stupid and pathetic and I was really embarrassed. You owe me this. I just want to hear you sing. Please, Sophie?"

"Oh... Okay. Just up to the chorus. As long as I have it playing... Uhm, Who Said? That's my favourite Hannah song." Sophie took a few deep breaths as Lilly changed the song. What was she supposed to do? She hardly ever sang in front of people back home. Now twice in two days? Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Something was different.

A hairbrush met her feet and brought her out of a daze. Sophie picked it up and held it an inch in front of her mouth, as if it could actually make her feel more comfortable, calm or confident. Her eyes widened, the music started.

"_I'm more than just_

_your average girl._

_I like to turn me up_

_And show the world."_

Lilly watched in awe, her eyes following every move Sophie made.

_"To something talk the talk_

_This girl just wants to rock_

_I'm individual_

_I'm not like anyone_

_I can be glamorous_

_Just like you see in all the magazines_

_I can be cool as ice_

_Or anything I wanna be!"_

Sophie's eyes were closed, maybe because she felt connected to the song. Maybe because she was too scared to have them open, unable to predict Lilly's facial expression.

_"Who said, who said, I can't be Superman?_

_I say, I say, that I know I can_

_Who said, who said, I won't be President?_

_I say, I say, You ain't seen nothin' yet!"_

She opened her eyes slowly and peered at Lilly. Lilly bounced up and down on her bed and clapped, then she jumped off, shaking the floor a little.

"That was amazing! Awesome! I think you'd give Hannah Montana a run for her money." Lilly winked at her and then grabbed her favourite purple jacket from a coat hanger on the back of her door.

"Coming the mall? Then we can go to the beach."

"Sure thing! Can we go to my house first? I need to grab some stuff and leave mum a note." Sophie shook her head strangely, somehow trying to get her balance. Like that would work.

"Yeah. We'll knock for Miley on the way and then Miley and I can get Oliver-"

"Oliver?" The excited girl almost sang, hope was mixed with delight in her tone of voice. Lilly just laughed.

"Come on, love bird. We'll get him while you leave your mom a note!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Well, I've decided to add on more love interest. Would you guys like Lilly/Jake or Lilly/Jackson best? I have ideas for both, more for Lake simply because there are mounds of Lackson. Lolol :)

Just tell me which you'd all prefer and I'll take it into account. Oh, and by the way, don't say on your profile that you hate people flaming when you go and do it yourself.

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE. Have a nice day :)

I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow, but the fingers on my left hand got bitten by a horse last Saturday. They were fine for the week until tonight and all of a sudden they absolutely wreck. This chapter's coming up because it was already written. I'm not even half way through the next one.

Next chapter: Oliver and Sophie go on a date! smiles


	7. Just The Two Of Us

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters or plot lines related to that show :) Whomever does is a lucky duck. However, I do own my characters - Sophie and whomever I wish to write about further along in the story. 'Kay?

**A/n** - _Barry M_™ is an awesome brand of makeup that I've fallen in love with. I don't think you can get it in America, but it's in a few Superdrug stores here and it's amazing (L) It's just really colourful stuff.

Also, _Are We Done Yet?_ is the sequel film to _Are We There Yet?_ and I think it premiered the other day.

--------------------------------------

--Sophie's POV--

I sat at Rico's while some cocky boy tried to chat me up, he was cute yeah, but Oliver or not I'd never have gone for him. Miley walked up behind me saying "Cut it out Jackson, she's way to good for you." I laughed a little, connecting their accents and realising that he must be her brother or something. She'd mentioned having one but I hadn't put much thought to it.

"Aww, come on lil' sis! I was just havin' a little fun. This one out of bounds too now is she?" Jackson pouted at Miley. Was that supposed to be a compliment? Whether or not, it felt kind of good to be noticed.

"Why don't you talk to Ollie about it, since she's his girlfriend."

"Gosh darn it'. How come all the nice looking ones are taken already? Oliver? How'd he score a chick like that?" The boy looked distressed. I laughed at the guy over the counter again.

"Cowboy, get over yourself. I'd never have gone out with you anyway." At that a few people standing around laughed and I started to feel more comfortable in my skin. _I might actually fit in here._

Oliver must have just come out of the water, he'd gone in to surf with Lilly but she'd stayed in to catch a few more waves before the tide went fully out. He was just in swimming trunks, his hair dripping wet to match his rather toned body. He jogged over to me and put his arms around my waist. It made my clothes a little wet, but I didn't mind, I was just happy to have him with me. He kissed me on he cheek and the skin there seemed to tingle a little, he's amazing.

He ordered us both an orange smoothie and we went to sit at a table by ourselves. He's so sweet, he paid for them himself. Ahh, I wanted to squeal with excitement. But I didn't.

"Coming into the water today, Soph?" he asked me. "Err, no, I don't think so." I'm still not confident about anything I wear - never mind a bikini or something like that.

"Why not?" Oliver seemed a little disappointed. I am too, there's nothing I'd like more than to go swimming with him right now. I'm just too scared he'll think I look bad or something. "I... I don't feel well. And anyway, I left my bikini back at the house. Maybe another day, yeah?"

His face dropped a little, he probably wanted to show off to me in the water, not that I wouldn't have liked it. "We only have two weeks before we go back to school, I just want to make the most of it."

"Yeah, it's cool. In a couple of days, I'm probably just reacting a bit to the weather - it's nowhere near as hot as this back where I used to live. I just don't want to get heatstroke or something."

Face lighting up a little, he smiled and sipped some of his smoothie.

"So, apart from surfing, swimming and going the mall is there anything else to do around here?" I want to spend time with Oliver, to get to know him better, but I'd rather it be as far away from water as possible.

He hesitated for a second before saying "Well, I mean. There is the movie theater. We could go see a movie. Tonight." He cleared his throat. "Just, the two of us."

My heart jumped, a date? "Yeah. That sounds great. What time?"

"I was thinking about eight? Erm, do you reckon we could meet there? I'd get a ride off my mum but she might scare you with her man voice." He shuddered. I laughed. _Man voice?_

_----------xx_

---3rd Person---

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Sophie was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking extremely worried. She threw herself backwards and sighed loudly. "What am I going to do? No, seriously!"

Miley and Lilly giggled. They sifted through her closet carefully.

"Ooh, these pants look nice! Why don't you wear them?" Lilly held up a pair of sparkly jeans, they were almost black and had grey stitching that was fashionably visible. Sophie sat up to look at them.

"Yeah, they'll look great on you Soph, they're skinny jeans too, you can show off your legs a bit." Miley piped in. Then almost in unison, the two girls turned their heads towards each other and gasped.

"They'd look -"

"Amazing with -"

"What you wore -"

"Last week!"

Sophie's head went from one to the other rather quickly before she gave up and let herself fall backwards again. The girls jumped up and down a little on the spot, excited with their revelation.

"Okay," Miley announced. "I'll go and get my top. It will look breathtaking with these jeans, promise. I'll be five minutes max. Less if I run, but can you really see me running in these shoes?" She pointed to the plimsolls on her feet that looked painfully too small, but still very cute. Lilly and Sophie grinned at her.

"In a bit, Miles." Miley left hurriedly as Lilly shot Sophie a weird look.

"In a bit?" The new girl shrugged, she and her friends back in England said it all the time.

She stood up and paced a little before checking her laptop to see if anyone had said anything on MSN. They hadn't, to her dismay. Biting her nails, she settled herself back on the bed next to her friend.

'_Why did I even agree to this?"_ She thought. _"Maybe it's not even a date! But, wait, if we're going out and we're hanging together - just the two of us - is that not a date anyway? Oh crap, I'm hopeless!"_

"Lil, it is a date isn't it? I mean, he did say 'just the two of us', doesn't that make it a date? I mean, maybe I'm dressing up too much. We're only going to the pictures." Mouthing her doubts, Sophie started playing with the hem of her jacket.

"Of course it's a date, you're his girlfriend and he's taking you to the pictures! You're not dressing up too much, the clothes you're wearing are sort of, partially casual and part dressy. So you look beautiful bur it looks like you pulled it off effortlessly. Guys go for that. Especially Ollie."

Sophie, understanding that Lilly had known Oliver since she was tiny, took this to heart; she picked up some makeup and stood in front of her mirror. After applying her powder based foundation, covering up her new found freckles that had appeared recently due to the sun, she bit her lip.

"So what color is this top?"

"Purple. Well, ish. Violet, I suppose."

Sophie's face illuminated like Christmas lights. "I think I have the perfect makeup. I got a load of new _Barry M _makeup before I left to come here because I won't be able to get any more until I go and visit my friends." Rummaging through her makeup bag, she pulled it out - a glittering purple eye crayon and matching eyeliner. Beaming, she administered it perfectly before putting on mascara and concealer to hide a few spots.

"So, what do you think?" She let Lilly examine it.

"Wow, it's awesome! I want some of this... Marry Emm stuff."

"Barry M," Sophie laughed.

A few seconds later Miley pushed open the bedroom door, holding up an amethyst-colored halter-neck and panting rather like a dog. "I changed my shoes," she grimaced, nodding towards the high tops on her feet. "I figured you could wear them tonight, the color matches the outfit."

Sophie wasn't listening, she was busy gaping at the garment in Miley's hand.

"Wow. Th-That's the top Hannah Montana wore last week to the premiere of _Are We Done Yet?_"

"Wait, you saw that?! I mean... yeah, so it is! What luck, eh? Uhm, do you like it?" Miley sensed the danger of letting Sophie know she was aware it was the same as Hannah Montana's top. Heck, it was Hannah Montana's!

"Are you kidding? This is the best day of my fricken' life!" Sophie squealed and bounced on the spot, pulling Miley and Lilly into a bear hug.

"Well, let's hope it will be."

_----------xx_

_Ring ring, ring ring._

"Answer the phone!" Oliver frantically howled at his cell.

_Ring ring, ring ring._

"Answer the bloody phone!"

_Ring ring, ring -_

_"_Hey Oliver."

"Jake, thank God you've answered. I need your help!" Oliver exclaimed, his free hand flying into the air.

"Whoa, slow down there Oken. Help with what?" Came the reply.

"Well, I'm going on a date tonight with Sophie and I kind of don't know what to say, or what to do. I mean, she's my girlfriend, aren't I suppose to know all this by now?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Jake was shocked.

"Yeah. Err, you were out of range, so I couldn't tell you." Oliver grinned dreamily.

"Wow. I'll have to meet her._"_

_"_Yeah, you will."

"Well, looks like it'll happen soon. I'll be home in a couple of days." The star admitted.

"What?!"

"Yeah, we finished filming so I'll be back in Malibu for the start of the school year."

"That's awesome man."

"So, how's Miley, then?"

"Erm, she's fine. She doesn't talk about you, really, though. In fact, she's acting like she's never met you. Sorry dude." Oliver ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea how Jake would react to this.

"Oh." _Is that all he's saying? Oh?_

"Back to my problem?"

"Yeah, uhm. Well, just... talk to her like you know her really well. Talk to her like Lilly or... like you do M-Miley. But a little sweeter. And you have to compliment what she's wearing. And just relax."

"You're a genius, Zombie Slayer!"

"Go get ready!"

"Wish me luck."

"Break a leg!"

Oliver collapsed against his bedroom wall. If only Jake were there now he could ask him what to wear. He really wanted to make a good impression on his new girlfriend, doubtless she was making effort for him, seeing as Miley and Lilly were unreachable. Obviously helping her get ready. Oliver picked out a pair of baggy jeans with a casual shirt and a suit jacket. It didn't take him long to get ready, probably for the worse because he spent the rest of the time worrying about what he was going to say.

"Oh shit." He realised. "Do I get her flowers?"

--------------------------------------

**A/n**. Oh poo, looks like I lied. But I promise the date will be in the next chapter.

I might get it up tonight.

I'm going to Llandudno tomorrow morning and I'll be there until Friday. I might not get an internet connection but I'll take my laptop to write anyway. If I can't connect, I'll give you a really big update when I get home then (:

You still haven't told me - Lackson or Lake?!

R&R!


End file.
